


Burning Wings

by The_Author106



Series: Transformers Oneshots [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Airlord of Vos, Autbots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, Extinction, Lost friendship, Seekers, grounders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Author106/pseuds/The_Author106
Summary: While out testing Shockwave's latest invention, Starscream comes upon a strange signal and ignores it for a while until curiosity gets the best of him and heads to the location. Hoping that it isn't a fool's errand.
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Transformers Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Burning Wings

He’s been flying for cycles checking over the Energon mines when he received a strange but familiar signal not so far from the country he was in. Flying lower he transformed into his bipede mode and checked the coordinates on his monitor again and received the same readings. “Odd. there shouldn’t be any Energon in the arctic…” he mumbled 

Deciding to ignore the readings he searched for a more suitable place to rest for the evening while maintaining a low profile. It wouldn’t do him any good if the organics catch wind of his whereabouts and lead the Autobots to one of their Energon mines. Groaning as he stepped on organic matter he looked at his thrusters and saw leaves and dirt in his plating; cursing he kept walking until he found what he was looking for, not ideally his quarters back on the nemesis but it will do. Eyeing the human flight compound he quietly made his way to it while looking for any signs of humans; transforming into his jet mode he finally felt exhaustion creep up on him as recharge beckoned him. About to power down he was hailed by one very familiar one-optic scientist and with a sigh, he answered, “How may I help you Shockwave?”

_**/Starscream. From the monitor I’ve given you, I noticed strange reading coming from what the organics call the arctic/** _

If he was in his bipede mode he would’ve rolled his optics, “The monitor must be glitching, there is no energon there it is far too cold for it to remain consumable”

**_/I built the device myself. There are no errors/_ **

“I am not going to run a fool's errand Shockwave” the seeker snapped before continuing “and may I remind you that seekers are known to find energon without the use of gadgets. The only use I had for your device is to mark possible energon hotspots” 

Shockwave did not respond for a while making the seeker bathe in triumph as the scientist remained quiet before he responded, **_/My device is not programmed for such things/_**

“It wasn't until I had to recalibrate a few things. The stupid thing was sending me into a volcano”

**_/It was proven that energon can grow there Starscream/_ **

“So we are going to send drones into the fiery pits to be smelted? Like I said the stupid thing was sending me directly into a volcano”

It was a while before Shockwave said anything to the seeker and it caused Starscream to believe he caused a short circuit in the other mech, he began to make a few excuses of Shockwave’s minor breakdown to Megatron. “Shockwave? Are you still there?” he shyly asked before hearing the call disconnect 

The seeker didn’t have the energy to be angry at the lack of respect as recharge claimed him while Shockwave on the other hand was staring at the monitor frozen. Drones walked by his lab and couldn’t help but stare at the mech then move on. It didn’t become concerning until another drone walked by his lab and found him in the same position, he was lucky Soundwave was with him, or else he would become Shockwave’s next science experiment if he so much as spoke to the mech. 

_ ::Shockwave?:: _

“Uh...Is he okay?” the drone meekly asked while carrying a few datapads for the Spymaster 

Soundwave looked at Shockwave for a while before looking at the drone, _::Starscream managed to wound his pride::_

The drone was confused about how the seeker managed to do that but decided not to ask further questions as his commander led him to the navigation room. Megatron was walking the corridors when passing by the lab before stopping mid-step and walked back to see Shockwave frozen in place. Quirking his brow he decided to ping Soundwave for an explanation, “Soundwave-”

_ /:Shockwave bested by Starscream:/ _

“What?”

_/:Shockwave built a device to track energon. Under your orders, Starscream was to test it:/_ Soundwave explained 

Megatron frowned as he looked at his best scientist, “Doesn’t explain how he was outsmarted by that seeker”

_ /:Seekers are natural-born energon locators. The device was unnecessary. From the call log, Starscream reprogrammed the device to mark possible energon hotspots:/ _

Megatron ended the call before uttering a small curse as he left to do his duties while Starscream was enjoying the peace and quiet for once on the other side of the planet. While nightfall appeared in Nevada, Starscream was awakening slowly as his systems gave positive responses from a good recharge. Transforming back into his bipede mode to stretch his limbs until hearing the satisfying pops in certain joints, he looked around at the compound and left as quickly before anyone noticed he was there. Taking flight he couldn’t help but see the coordinates on the monitor again before changing direction from a possible energon hotspot. 

‘This better not be a waste of my time’ he thought before jetting off to the cold wastelands the humans called the Arctic

It was six groons when he finally felt the cold hit his plating, he was lucky that there wasn’t a storm or else he would be grounded and end up freezing to death. Looking around he pulled out the device and followed where the device wanted him to be; wandering around in a blizzard didn’t exactly lighten his mood as he knew the device was getting him lost. 

“Stupid Shockwave and his stupid gadgets” he chattered as the sounds of his armor rattling were heard in the howling winds “Why did I even come here? It’s a FROZEN WASTELAND!” He screamed angrily as he continued to trek through ice and snow as the gadget continued to beep in his servos. 

Staring at the device he growled as he saw it led him nowhere “I knew this was a waste of ti-IME!” he screamed as the ground beneath suddenly gave way 

Sliding down a ramp of ice did considerable damage to his wings but not so much so he wouldn’t fly. Groaning he heaved himself off the cold ground and looked at his surroundings before looking at his wings. Hissing when he moved them slightly he continued to explore his surroundings while sensing for any energon. Starscream didn’t know how long he was walking as the cavern he was in seemed endless with its many tunnels. “Shockwave owes me big time for this” the seeker muttered angrily 

Starscream continued to search before he froze upon seeing a very familiar ship, “It...It can’t be” taking two steps back he was quick to head toward the ship covered in ice and snow. Extending his talons to pry the ice off the exterior of the ship he kept clawing through the ice until he found what he was looking for. “Please work” he whispered as he entered the all too familiar passcode to enter the ship

Hearing the ship groan and creak did not faze the seeker as he watched in anticipation as the ice cracked and shattered onto the ground. The door slid open and Starscream was quick to enter as he shivered as he did not expect the sudden warmth coming from the ship. “Odd” 

Continuing to explore he jumped when hearing the ship groan and curse, “WHAT IN PRIMUS’S NAME!” he screeched as he made a beeline towards the exit 

_ /Who’s there!?/  _

Starscream came to a sudden halt as he was inches away from exiting the ship as tremors racked his frame before looking at the ceiling of the ‘ship’, “Skyfire?” 

_ /Uhh...yes?/ _

Starscream snorted at the shuttle’s confusion, “Come on it’s hard to forget about me” 

The shuttle remained quiet before answering, _/Starscream?/_

“Who else would it be?” 

_ /Well you could be an imposter but how am I supposed to know your not?/ _

Starscream smirked as he shook his head, “In the academy on the day after our graduation you got so over energized that you declared-” 

_ /Okay it’s you. No need to finish that embarrassing moment of my functioning/ _

With a frown Starscream banged on the walls of his friend, “WHEN I SAID TO GET OUT OF THERE I MEANT IT!” 

_ /Ow! No need to dent my insides Star, and yes lesson learned. Now can you help me get free? I’m a bit stuck/  _

“Really? I hardly noticed”

_ /Sarcasm later, I would rather have you tell me ‘I told you so’ than have you be sarcastic/  _

Relenting Starscream exited and began to pry and claw through the ice while Skyfire used his engines to melt the ice a little. It took a few groons but they managed to get much of the ice and snow off of the shuttle, he was quick to transform into his bipede form and hug the small seeker close to him. “I missed this” starscream mumbled 

Skyfire frowned as he looked at the seeker, “Yeah, apparently 4 million stellar cycles is a long time” 

Starscream stood back and scowled, “things changed since you were gone” 

Noticing the Decepticon insignia Skyfire was about to yell at him but Starscream interrupted, “The Decepticons bombed Vos, I had no choice” 

Taken aback Skyfire had no words but, “How? Why? Vos wasn’t even apart of the military anymore” 

“Since the day the former Winglord died, I was chosen to lead and I granted your wishes...remaining neutral. We had the resources and supplies both factions wanted but we refused as we were helping neutrals off-planet” Starscream began to explain as the memory was still fresh in his mind “the city of Tarn did not like it and neither did Iacon but so far the Autobot city did nothing all the while Tarn voiced their displeasure and with the occasional scare to neutrals” 

“What changed?” Skyfire asked as Starscream scowled 

“Megatron, back then he was known as Megatronous. He came to me and asked for the seeker armada in support of his campaign. Obviously, I refused as it was clear he was growing power-hungry; he nearly killed one of my seekers in his rampage but he was luckily held back by who used to be his second in command, Shockwave” 

“Who is his second in command now?” the shuttle asked already dreading the answer 

“It was easy to sweet-talk him into giving me the position I had the resources he needed and without my leadership, he can’t lead the seeker armada” Starscream informed as he looked anywhere but Skyfire “He blamed the bombs on the Autobots but I knew it wasn’t them, why would they risk the only neutral city to evacuate civilians” 

“Starscream what did you do?” 

Starscream snapped, “I had to avenge my people. Because of Megatron there are only five trines left! I had to send away my own trine! It nearly killed me!” 

Skyfire sighed and brought the seeker close to him, “Do they know?” 

“Of course they do, They refuse to answer to Megatron so far I have them doing recon and under the table I have them helping neutrals whenever they encounter them” 

“You aren’t telling me everything” 

Starscream remained quiet as he bit his derma before sighing, “I’ve been trying to kill Megatron and so far he is like a parasite that keeps coming back, everyone thinks I’ve gone power-hungry that is far from it” 

“And the scars?” Tensing the seeker tried to break away from the embrace but Skyfire held on tighter, “Come on Star, it’s me I won’t judge” 

“Megatron decided to beat me into giving my undying loyalty to him, most of the scars are from him the others are from the battles I had to lead” He admitted before continuing “Even I had to offline a few sparks to protect myself, I even killed an Autobot on the bridge of the Nemesis. I didn’t have time to comprehend what happened as something he said set me off” 

Skyfire struggled to comprehend everything as he and Starscream sat in silence before the seeker broke the gloomy atmosphere with a grin, “So a shuttle?” 

Deciding to acknowledge the topic change he grew flustered, “Well I needed a sturdier alt-mode so I scanned our previous ship and downloaded our data into my memory banks” 

“Well I guess I was right to take the ship but it doesn’t explain the extra mass” 

Becoming even more flustered he turned away from the small seeker who grinned mischievously at him, “I had to do some repairs and most of my protoform was gone when I crashed so…” 

Starscream chuckled but continued to listen to his friend and they spent the entire evening talking before the seeker frowned. “You aren’t safe here on Earth. I need you to go to these coordinates” 

Receiving them from Starscream’s personal comlink Skyfire fought the urge to argue as he knew it was futile, “I will contact you once I’m there” 

Starscream choked on a laugh as he fought away tears, “Just don’t get caught, you big oaf” 

Skyfire smiled and placed his servo on the seeker’s cheek with a fond smile, “Promise me you will stay safe” 

Starscream gave a rare genuine smile and once Skyfire turned his back to him the seeker frowned as he followed the other in search of a way out; The two found their way out of the cavern and met the night sky as the cold air hit their frames, Skyfire was hesitant to leave but Starscream pushed for him to do so, and with that, he transformed and flew off into the night sky. Starscream watched him leave before transforming himself and hightailed it out of the arctic and back towards the warmer continents to continue his mission. It was cycles later he received a call from Skyfire that he arrived and from then on Starscream spent his time communicating with his friend and fell into the same routine like old times. 


End file.
